Break away
by XxTokyoxRift
Summary: Hei, the most deadliest contractor. Misaki Kirihara, the most power driven woman that Hei has ever met. Read on how these two try to break the walls down that they've built up. No one said it would be easy. Her chasing him, him chasing her. A deadly game of cat and mouse. But who is the mouse in this story and who is the cat? Ratings might go up when the story gets going.


**PLEASE READ.**

**I DO NOT OWN DARKER THAN BLACK. I DO OWN MY CHARECTORS AND PLOTS AND ANYTHING THAT IS NOT IN THE ANIME OR THE MANGA.**

**ON WITH THE STORY.**

* * *

_**Voices are muffled as I try to hear them. "Hei?" Who was saying my name and why? "Hei?" Was I in trouble or was someone trying to communicate with me? "HEI?" **_My eye's fly open with such force, that I had to let my eye's adjust to my surroundings. I was laying on my back, in mud and was getting beat upon by rain. I sat up and saw a specter to my left in a mud puddle. "Yin?" I asked, looking through the holes in my mask. "Hei, run. There after you" Was all she said, before a boot stepped on her specter. "I have the Reaper. Tell them to hurry" I man said into a cell phone. "You think your so cleaver huh? Running out of our building with an encrypted code, only to get caught by our contractors. Your not so great as they say you are". The man was done trying to upset me. The only thing he managed to do was give me enough time to think of a plan, and think of a plan I did. Foot steps could be heard running up to our location.

"Good job Ling, expect a bonus by the end of the year" This business man clad in a black suit, said to this typical scum. "Yes sir" Was what the Scum replied with. "Where's the code Reaper?" The Suit asked me. I didn't respond. "I said, where's the code!" The Suite stepped up beside me and went to kick me, that's when I spun on my back, flipped to my feet and threw out a cord, only to have it wrap around a tree in a far corner. I pulled on the cord and zipped away. I landed on the tree branch, then dropped down to the ground and started running. I ran till I came to a parking garage. I ran inside and went to the elevator, pushed the top floor. Few seconds later of waiting, the doors dinged and I ran out of there. I had a cord ready to throw when I got to the edge of the garage.

I stepped up and jumped while throwing out the cord. It caught onto a sign that was hanging off of a building 20 feet away. I snatched the cord and flew of into that direction. In a matter of minutes, I was at the rendezvous point and saw Yin, sitting on a fountain with her feet in a mud puddle. "Yin, it's time to go" I said to the doll. "Their waiting for us at the lab, Huang and Mao" She said and she stood up and walked out of the mud puddle. "Then let's get going" I started walking in the direction where the lab is located, till Yin stopped and said. "Their waiting for us to walk past the third building on our left, then they'll attack". She must still have her specter roaming around to keep watch. "Got it" I told her. "Are they standing in water, Yin?" I asked her, before I went to fallow through with my plan. "Yes". Was all I needed to hear. I stepped in a little puddle of rain and used my power. The next thing Yin and I hear, are the sounds of screaming and then a thud. "Let's go". I took hold of her hand and pulled her along behind me. We ran for more than a mile and still had to trouble. Let's just hope it stay's that way.

We rounded a corner and almost stepped on Mao, "HEY! Watch where your stepping Hei". Mao said. "Don't stand in people's way Mao, they might just eat you after they step on you". I stated and walked inside the building. It was poorly light, but that didn't hinder me from seeing where I was going. "Hei, in here". I heard Huang say. Stepping inside the room, I easily noticed four other people in the room with Huang. "So, your the infamous Black Reaper? Don't look to bad from where I'm standing, but what about under the mask? Are you still just as good-looking?" Who was this woman? "Hei, this is Yanmei" Huang said. "Do you have it Black Reaper?" I walked up to Huang and dropped it in his hands. "You could have handed it to me, I don't bit, unless you ask me to that is" Yanmei said, then winked and me. "Here, I believe this is what you wanted, now that you have it, my team and I will be leaving" Huang said and walked beside and out the door. I followed suite, till that Yanmei spoke behind me. "Here, in case you ever want to let loose or un-wined"

I turned my head to see her hand, holding out a piece of paper. "I don't date humans" I stated. "Then it's a good thing that I'm not a human" She said. I was still looking at her then I understood, That's her power, is to be normal, like a human. "What a worthless power" I said to her, then went back walking out the door, pulling Yin behind me as I went. I stepped outside of the building and saw Huang sitting in his truck. "You just gonna stand there or you gonna get in?" Huang said, I walked up to the truck and let Yin in first, then I sat up front. Mao was ridding in the back with Yin. "I'm taking you back to the park, I'll let you know when the next mission is". Was all he said till we got to the park. "I'll drop Yin off at the store, you get some rest, you look like hell" He said, then drove away. Mao was behind me till he ran off. I have already pulled off my mask and switched my coat around, now I was no longer Hei, but Lee. College student that has no idea of what's going on around him. Or so that's what I have everyone believing.

I was walking up beside the building where I live, when I hear Miss Misuzu yelling and then banging noises. I was just about to walk around the corner, when I broom came flying from around it first. I ducked just in time for it to fly above my head and hit the brick column. "That damn cat. I swear, one of these day's I'm going to catch him than eat him for dinner. Oh, Hi Lee, How was your day?" So that's where Mao ran off to. "Just getting back from work". I told her. "See, now that's a good boy, working hard and not behaving like wild animals or some street punk" She said, and walked back inside her home. Sometimes, I think that old woman has nothing better to do. I stepped foot inside my apartment or whatever you want to call it, and pulled out my futon. Pulled out the blankets and it set up for sleeping. When that was finished I gathered up my thing's for a shower and some clothes and didn't return to my room till I was clean. It was past midnight when I was done with everything. I laid down and got some rest.

I awoke to the sound of birds singing. I opened my eye's and saw that the sun was already high in the sky. I sat up and pushed what bit of hair was hanging in my eye's back. I stood up and folded my blankets, than put the futon in the closet along with the now folded up blankets. he room was bare and always showed that no one lived in it. I pulled on a shirt and a pair jeans and went out to eat. If I let my stomach go on for too long, it might 'cause another earth quake. I walked to one of my favorite ramen stands, called 'Simple Ramen'. I sat down and was met with a bowl of ramen. "Here ya go Lee, help yourself" The owner/cook said. "Thanks Sir, it smells good" I said, then dug in. I was already on my eighth bowel, when Someone I didn't expect to show up, shows up. "Here you are Miss Kirihara" I glanced to my right and saw Misaki Kirihara, sitting and eating her bowel of ramen. If I knew anything about this woman it was that she is the only one to eat as much as me.

"Oh, Lee, I didn't see you sitting there. How are you?" I looked at her with a noodle hanging out of my mouth. "Good you". I said, and slurped the rest of the noodle into my mouth. She giggled and what I did with the noodle. "I'm fine thanks. A little hectic with what's been going on, but it should be done within a week" She said, then took a bite of her ramen. She was moving onto her second bowel, and me onto my ninth before we spoke again. "So, Lee, What you doing later?" Misaki asked me, and went back to eating. "I'm not sure, I only made it this far". I gestured to the ramen stand with my chop-sticks. "How would like you like to go somewhere with me, tonight?" She said and was looking at me. What could she possibly want? "Sure, what are we doing?" I asked her and took another bite of ramen.

"Have you ever been to a batting cage?" She asked and ate a single noodle. I could tell she was trying to hide a bit of a blush that was forming on her cheeks, but I didn't think more than a second on it. "No, never" I told her the truth. With everything that was going on in my life, sports was the last and furthest thing from my mind. "Well, we can do that then, I haven't been in a while. It'll be fun" She finished saying. Just then her phone rings. "Kirihara?" She said into the phone. "I'm on it". She snapped the phone shut and stood up. "Sorry Lee, but I got to go, work calls. Can you put this on my tab please? Thanks" Without another word said, she was gone. Batting cages, fun. This should be nothing short of interesting.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. THOUGH THIS ISN'T MY FIRST FANFIC, THIS IS MY FIRST DARKER THAN BLACK.**

**^.^**


End file.
